DarwinXCarrie
by Anime4Life3
Summary: This is a super duper quick one-shot between Darwin and Carrie from the cartoon "The Amazing World Of Gumball". A nice and short fluff to brighten up your day! :D


Authors Note: This is a super duper quick one-shot between Darwin and Carrie from the cartoon "The Amazing World Of Gumball". A nice and short fluff to brighten up your day! :D Told through the perspective of Darwin. In this fanfiction, both Darwin and Carrie have a crush on eachother. Also, I changed the characters from animal form to human form.

*End of the school day.(3:00 P.M..)*

"Ooof!" I exclaimed, falling on my rear end and wincing in pain.

"Hey, are you alright, Darwin?" A familar ghostly voice asked me. I looked up to see everyones favorite ghost, Carrie, floating above me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, getting back up on my feet. Then I quickly added an apology. "Eh... Sorry for bumping into you, Carrie."

"No, its fine." Carrie said, flipping her hair out of her eye.

"Truth be told I wasn't really paying attention were I was going." I said shyly, looking away. I actually had walked in on Gumball and Penny kissing in an empty classroom and I was trying to get away from them as quickly as possible. I was so embarrassed that I wasn't looking were I was going and I ended up bumping into Carrie. I just realized that Carrie must have been carrying some books because I was some scattered all over the floor. She probably dropped them when I bumped into her. Carrie noticed were I was looking and sighed.

"Yeah, now that you bumped into me i'm gonna have to pick all those up now." Carrie whined, curling her hands into little fists and punching me lightly on the head. I chuckled, got on my knees, and started to pick up her books.

"Don't worry, I got em, Carrie." I said. Carrie giggled and shoved me jokingly in the elbow.

"I was just screwing with ya, man." Carrie said, hovering downwards and helping me pick up her books.

"I know." I said. When there was one book left, we both reached for it at the same time and our hands accidently touched. I blushed slightly and looked at Carrie, who was also blushing. I quickly grabbed the last book and handed it to her, looking away. She slowly took it, but she was so embarrassed that she fumbled with it and ended up droping it. It landed onto the floor and opened. When I saw what it was about, I gasped, staring in awe at the page it had opened up to with great curiosity. "Woah, is this a book about magic?"

"Yeah, its just the basics though. Demons, sacirfices, all the beginner stuff." She replied, flipping her hair out of her eye.

"Aw man, I would love to know more about this kind of stuff." I said, picking up the book, closing it, and handing it to Carrie.

"Well... You could... Uh... Ya know... Maybe... Uh..." Carrie stuttered as she took the book, trying to get her words out.

"Just say what you have to say, Carrie." I said, quite curious as to what she was trying to say.

"Youcouldcomeovermyhousetonight..." Carrie said far to quickly for anyone to understand.

"Uh... Come again?" I asked her, a look of confussion on my face. Carrie blushed fiercely and stared at me for awhile. I stared right back at her ghosty figure until she finally muttered something I could barly hear.

"Uh... If you want... You could... Uh... Come over my house tonight..." Carrie muttered, looking at the floor. Then she quickly looked back at me, talking frantically. "I mean, only if you wanna. I'm not trying to force you or anything. If you don't wanna, thats completely-"

"Carrie... Calm down." I cut her off, giving her a sweet smile, which she returned. "Sure, why not? I'd love to come over your house. What time should I be there?"

"Uh... Let's see..." Carrie pondered. "...Anytime after 8:00 P.M. is fine. Thats usually when my dad comes home. I wanna make sure that he's fine with you being at our place is all, Darwin."

"Alright then." I said, standing up and stretching. "I'll see ya later, Carrie!"

"See ya, Darwin!"

*Later, at Carrie's house.(8:00 P.M..)*

"I hope I have the right adress..." I gupled as I stood in front of a pair of big, double doors that led into the mansion that towered before me. I knocked on the door and waited, tapping my foot on the ground in anticipation.

"Boo!" Carrie screeched as her head appeared through the door. I jumped back and screamed. Carrie snickered and glided over to me. "I got ya good, Darwin!"

"Was that really necessary, Carrie?" I asked Carrie, a little irritated.

"Yes, very much so." Carrie laughed. Just then, another ghostly figure glided over to me. He was much taller than Carrie and much more scarier looking. "Oh, this is my dad."

"How do you do?" Carrie's dad asked me, sticking out his hand for me to shake.

"Oh... Uh... Nice to meet you. I'm Darwin." I replied, shaking the man's hand.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Mr. Krueger. But please, just call me Henry." Henry said with a smile. He may look scary, but at least he's nice. A few minutes later, Carrie and I were walking (Well, I was walking. Carrie was gliding.) down a long, dark hallway. Carrie was leading me to her bedroom were we would test out some magic. But, her house was kind of creepy, so I decided to try to strike up some conversation.

"So, your dad seems preety nice, Carrie." I said. Carrie giggled.

"Well, only when he wants to be. Wait until you see him when he's mad, Darwin." She said. I gupled, thinking about what could possiby happen to me if I made her dad mad. Speaking of Carrie's parents, I haven't met or even heard Carrie mention her mom.

"Is your mom anything like your dad?" I asked her with a chuckle, hoping her mom wasen't like her dad. But, when I asked this, Carrie didn't answer. She stopped and turned to face me, her expression nothing like it was when she was laughing a few minutes ago.

"Please... Don't ask... About... My mom..." She panted, trying to hold back her tears.

"Uh... Okay. Sorry for bringing it up." I replied awkwardly, not knowing why she didn't want to talk about her mom. The rest of the trip to her room was filled with the most disturbing silence ever.

"Okay, here we are." Carrie finally said something, seeming to have her bright, cheerful mood back. I studied her room intently. It was a small room, probably no bigger than the room Gumball and I share. It had a single bed in the corner, the sheets as white as snow. Next to the bed was a table with a mirror on top of it and a stool in front of it. Across from the bed, in a different corner, was a collection of stuffed bears of all different shapes, sizes, and colors. There was only one window in the room, which was directly above the bed on the ceiling, enough moonlight entering the room to barly light up the bed. The rest of the room was completely empty.

"Seems kind of empty, don't ya think?" I asked Carrie.

"Well, ghosts don't really need much, now do they?" She replied, flipping her hair out of her eye.

"I guess not." I said. Carrie glided over to her bed, sat on the edge of it, and gestured for me to sit next to her. I sat next to her on the edge of the bed. Carrie reached under the bed and pulled out the book from earlier, opened it, and started to flip through the pages. While she did this, I glanced over at the stuffed bears, then back at her.

"You like bears much, Carrie?" I asked Carrie. She blushed slightly and nodded.

"Yeah, I just find them so cute~" She squealed. "Just like y-"

"What?" I asked Carrie, her having stop mid sentance.

"N-Nothing, Darwin." She stuttered, blushing fiercely.

Cute, huh? I thought to myself. Carrie's pretty cute...

"Aha!" Carrie exclaimed, having stopped flipping the pages and now staring at the page she stopped on. I looked over her shoulder to see what she was staring at. But, before I could read what the spell was, Carrie blocked my eyes with her hands. "Its a surprise. Don't look until I tell you to."

"Okay." I sighed, covering my eyes with my hands once Carrie took her hands off of them. A few minutes later, I heard Carrie breath a sigh of relief and she told me to take my hands off of my eyes. I gasped in amazement when I saw Carrie. She was flashing all the different colors of the rainbow. I blushed slightly and smiled. "You look so cool!"

"I know, right?" Carrie giggled. After she realized I was staring at her, she blushed slightly and quickly snapped her fingers, returning herself back to normal. "I used a rainbow spell."

"Can we try a spell on me?" I asked Carrie, a little jealous that she got to use a spell on herself.

"I don't think thats such a good idea, Darwin." She replied. "Remember last time I used a spell on you?"

"Yeah." I said, remembering when Carrie turned Gumball and I into ghosts so we could attend her ghost party. (In this fanfiction, Darwin never kissed Carrie in that episode) We just stared at eachother for a few minutes in awkward silence before I felt a hand push me on my shoulder. I fell right on top of Carrie, both of us blushing fiercely. I heard someone chuckle and glanced over my shoulder to see Henry's head sticking out of the wall.

"D-Dad!" Carrie screamed.

"Sorry, I thought I'd help you two get along better." Henry said with a wink. Then he phased back into the wall. I just realized that I was still on top of Carrie and started to get off of her.

"Oh, sorry Ca-" I was cut off by Carrie grabbing my hand. "C-Carrie?"

"Don't go..." She pleaded, pulling me back on top of her. Our faces were inches away from eachother. "Darwin... I need to tell you something..."

"Okay, what is it?" I asked her.

"I... I... I..." Then she screamed at the top of her lungs, tears streaming down her face. "...I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU, DARWIN!"

"Carrie..." I said sweetly, cupping my hands around her face and wiping her tears away. Then, I did something I thought I would never get to do. I kissed Carrie. It was only for a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity. I looked deep into Carrie's eyes with a loving look, stroking her hair softly. She looked stunned, not processing what had just happened. "I have a crush on you too."

"W-What...?" Carrie asked me, her eyes wide with shock. I nodded. Then Carrie smiled and locked lips with me. Both of us were as red as a tomato, but we didn't care. We finally were able to confess to eachother.

*Later, in Carrie's bedroom.(Midnight.)*

"Thanks again for letting me sleepover, Carrie." I said, laying in Carrie's bed and facing her. After Carrie and I had confessed to eachother, I called my mom, asked if I could sleepover Carrie's house, and she said yes.

"No prob, Darwin." Carrie said, laying next to me. "Uh... Darwin..."

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Uh... Am I... Uh... Your girlfriend now...?" Carrie stuttered, blushing slightly.

"Uh... Yeah..." I replied, blushing slightly. "A-Am I Y-Your boyfreind n-now...?"

"O-Of course..." Carrie replied, then we locked lips. After we kissed, we stared deep into eachothers eyes.

"I l-love you..." I stuttered, my blushing worsening. Carrie gasped and then smiled, her face the same color as mine.

"I l-love you t-too..." Carrie stuttered. We kissed again and then wrapped our arms around eachother, drifting off into sleep. After we fell asleep, Henry peeked his head through the wall, saw us, and smiled.

"Take good care of my daughter for me, Darwin..." He whispered to me, placing a blanket over me and Carrie. Then he left the room, leaving me and Carrie to our dreams. I dreamed about Carrie all night long and I pretty sure she was dreaming about me.


End file.
